Yo Ho, Yo Ho
by Tantalizing Kunoichi
Summary: Pirates, by law, are to be executed on site by the royal marines. Their wicked ways devastating towns folk, ruining the kings image as they pillage and plunder. The life of a Pirate is brutal and savage; 'tis no place for a lady... Or so they thought... Yo ho, Yo ho.. Pirates life for me... My Rewrite of my first story.


This is a Rewrite of my very first story on . I have finally been stewing over everything and I doo happen to have an obsession for pirates it seems... . But any who, I hope you all enjoy.

Bear witness! to the prologue! muwahahahaha :D

I guess no one wants the next chapter updated :/ I KNOW people are reading this. some are even favoriting it :P

But until I get at LEAST 5 or so reviews, then I am not updating :P I want to know if anyone is liking this enough FOR the next chapter.

* * *

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

_We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot._

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot._

A dark golden wood ship with sails as black as night met land at an island port, its inhabitants long asleep in the night. A group of pirates came spilling out as they walked stealthily into the village. The last to leave the ship was a large, burly red haired man with an eye patch covering his left eye socket. He had a large black coat that just sat on his shoulders, his pristine white button up shirt almost glowing in the black night. He had a bright red sash at his waist that held up his double swords, the dark jagged blade menacing in the dancing fire light of the torch his crew member carried in front of him.

A sinister grin spread across his face as the terrified screams of the villagers reached his ears. His boots hitting the blood splattered cobble of the streets, splashing in pools of the dark oozing liquid. From the corner of his eye he saw several of his crew drag kicking and screaming women from their homes, tearing their clothes off.

_We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack._

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_Maraud and embezzle and even highjack._

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

Walking up to the center of the village where a stone statue stood of a well-dressed man was perched, his men brought it down. It's heavy stone body crashing and shattering upon touching the ground. He climbed up on the large white polished podium, still free of the blood that surrounded it over the streets.

He looked around at the carnage happening all around him, letting the grin blossom on his face as fire sprang up from the houses, its heat warming its way to his body. The shrill screams of women as his men took them. The cries of children as they were corralled to a safe area. The light from the fires lighting up the dark night.

_We kindle and char and in flame and ignite._

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_We burn up the city, we're really a fright._

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

His first mate burst out of a large house, dragging a fat man who was blubbering in fear. He brought the man to the podium and threw him down, forcing him to his knees. The large red-haired man looked at his first mate, his long blonde hair pulled in a high pony tail and his bright blue eyes lit up with mirth.

"I see you have brought the governor, thank you Inoichi." He said. Inoichi grinned and pushed the fat man closer to the podium. The governor looked up at him, his eyes wide with fear. The red haired man sneered as his left hand rested on the hilt of hit dark sword. "You, Onokia, have done nothing but cause much grief and trouble for my darling mother since I left those many years ago. And for that, I'm afraid that you must suffer a fate much worse that what you have put her through. You will watch, as my men slaughter your beautiful family and townsfolk." with that said Inoichi whistled high pitch and more men came from the governor's home, an older woman came out first with her hands bound behind her back and her head covered. Two children followed after her, each in the same way.

_We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves._

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs._

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

Onokia watched with tears streaming from his face as his wife was knelled on her knees in front of him and his two children as well. their hoods was ripped off their heads, immediately the little girl cried out for her dad who just stood there, held in place by Inoichi. A man with dark brown hair pulled in a high spiky pony tail behind the girl stepped forward and kicked her down till she was face first. He did the same with the little boy beside her. The wife was crying as the man grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked her back as she attempted to comfort her children. The man behind her took out his knife and held it to her throat, and slowly, sliced along her neck, digging the blade in deep and painfully as he did so.

Onokia cried out as he watched his wife fall forward and hit the ground, her blood pooling around her. The man then went to the children and stabbed their necks, instantly stopping their screams as they slumped forward. Onokia screamed in frustration as he tried to go them but Inoichi held him in place tightly.

"WHY! Why would you do this Kizashi?! You never kill children…" Onokia cried out, Kizashi, the Red haired man, Looked down at him with a cold face.

"Why would you even ask such a thing Onokia? After all, you DID say I was a cold hearted, merciless killer. Am I correct?" He said venomously as he pulled his sword from his sheath. "You even told my mother that, as you had her hung, for being the mother of a pirate. It seems to me that you are the merciless killer." he whispered the last part as he swung the blade through the air, Onokia's blood spraying all over the white podium.

_We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads, _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

Kizashi looked around at the carnige around him. His emerald eyes glimmering in the bright fire. He turned towards the brown haired male, his spiky ponytail held in place perfectly. "Shikaku, you and Inoichi purge this village. This Island is ours..." Kizashi spoke quietly as he looked around. A small grin on his face at the blood splattered on the white polished podium.

_A pirates life for me..._

* * *

Please review. I want to actually have reviews before I upload a new chapter. I will also start implementing this for ALL of my stories and new ones to come. I know you guys read them . my story followers and traffic on here proves it so! So you CANNOT HIDE FROM MEH! :D muwahaha... er.. well.. any ways... Review please :3

Reviews make me happy and it what gives my fingers the energy to type after long days at work sitting at a computer ^.^

Also, I already have the next chapter finished. Now I am just waiting for at LEAST 5 or more reviews. If I do not get these reviews, no chapter for you :P and I see PLENTY of followers and likes... just no reviews :(

Bad readers bad. making us authors starved!

And yes, I AM holding the chapter hostage! buwahahahahaha!

Ja Ne


End file.
